A Tale of Two Boys
by Ganymede1135
Summary: After the attack by Lil' Slugger, Yuichi "comforts" Shogo Ushiyama.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit Anime "Paranoia Agent", yet the timeline has been altered somewhat to suit the events of the story. I do not own "Paranoia Agent "or the characters. This is intended for entertainment purposes only. This is Boy x Boy fanfiction. Do not read if it does not appeal to you!_

 _This story takes place after Shogo and Yuichi recover._

 _*Badi means Buddy in Japanese_

~*Shogo Ushiyama's House*~

Life after being hit by Lil' Slugger was weird for Ushi. The grin of the suspect, Makoto Kozuka, still haunted his dreams and Ushi felt surer of himself than he did before moving to the new neighborhood. Ushi never even had the chance to find the true courage and beauty deep inside himself when he had been struck by the metal bat. Still there was an aching sense of loss, Ushi was walking home with his classmate and secret crush, Yuichi "Ichi" Taira, the day of his attack, wanting to ask him to spend the weekend at his house, to bridge the gap between them. Ushi just had to shut the thought out and come to terms with the fact that the boy he secretly loves may not feel the same for him. Ushi's parents were spending the weekend with his aunt and uncle outside Musashino, so it was the perfect opportunity for Ushi to relax.

His parents left Ushi the keys to the house, so Ushi gathered up his art supplies and headed out to balcony with his sketchpad to draw. As he drew on a fresh, clear page while looking out over to the view of towering skyscrapers, a sense of peace overcame Ushi. There would be a better life after Lil' Slugger; there had to be. Yes, the hit he had taken from the crazy teen sociopath had been shocking and liberating, but he didn't want to anyone to see him so quiet and broken. He wanted to go on with his life and find some measure of happiness.

He went back into the house and enjoyed a lunch of rice, soup, meat dumplings and blueberry ramune in the late afternoon, and the light was dying slowly. It was cool up here in the house, so he went inside and settled on to the couch to read some Manga. Ushi then worked quickly to finish the remaining half of his Biology homework. Afterwards, he had carried his art supplies back into his room, he lit a couple of lanterns, giving the house a comfortable homey glow. There was something about this new house which never failed to bring Ushi a breath of relief after enduring lots of bullying at his previous school. He laid down on the couch facing the television and began to relax. A soft sigh left his lips as all the tension began to leave his chubby weary body. Ushi hadn't been sleeping well the last two nights following his visit to the police station to identify Lil' Slugger. He'd put every bit of his energy into pushing thoughts of the attack and Ichi out of his head, doing everything in his power to see that he made it through the terrible ordeal. Ushi had wanted to give all his love to Ichi, but would he be there for him when nobody hardly was?

Tears suddenly filled his eyes, threatening to breakdown. The one person he wished had been there to comfort him hadn't even shown his face or barely spoke to him after the attack. Ushi's shaky _friendship_ with Yuichi had seemed to have vanished after that one heated scary confrontation when Yuichi had accused Ushi of trying to tarnish his reputation before the student council president election. "Damn you, Pig! I know it's you; you're out to screw me... and you're a total sissy!" Ushi breathed heavily, picking up a couch pillow and punching it. He had thought Ichi was different from other kids who targeted him, but obviously not. Those days of their faltering classmate relationship were over. Ushi had never felt more alone.

Sitting there casting his gaze to the ceiling, Ushi had nearly dozed off. That is when he heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ Ushi was thinking, knowing she wasn't expecting any visitors or deliveries. No one knew he was here alone besides his family, so it was a little disconcerting to think that some strange person had come along and was now standing right outside the house.

Walking to the door, Ushi asked cautiously, "Who is it?"

"It's me- Ichi. Aren't you even going to let me in?" Ichi asked, sounding annoyed but also hesitant.

Wordlessly, Ushi opened the door, seeing Ichi standing there, still in the cool breeze. Ushi just stood there, staring at him. "I'm beat from the bike ride out here, Ushi. Let me in please," Ichi asked. Then Ichi just brushed Ushi aside, entering the warmth of the house.

Ushi closed the door, then turned to look at Ichi, a frown upon his face. "What are you doing here, Ichi?" Ushi demanded. "I thought you hated me after that awful day at school we had, and after the attacks you didn't want to talk or look at me again."

Ichi wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep his nerves steady. He shook his head, hearing Ushi's words. "I don't hate you, Ushi. And I'm sorry about being a shit-head to you. Most of all, I'm sorry I haven't gotten my butt over to see you after Lil' Slugger got us or even said a word to you in school. I've had my brain scrambled trying to be perfect- at school, at home, I might act it, but I'm not perfect Ushi. So I know how it feels, being bullied and have people look at you like trash, so I finally got the guts the to come see you... and to really be friends."

"I heard that you would be home alone in the library yesterday, so I listened in watching you tutor to plan on seeing you, early I got up and biked all the way here," Ichi said as he walked closer to the kitchen counter table and sat on an empty stool.

Ichi turned, looking into Ushi's chocolate brown eyes. "Ushi, I'm so sorry about everything. I was outta my mind until, you know," Ichi said sincerely.

"I knew it! I KNEW you were no better than every kid that ever called me **nerd, porker, girl pants and dweeb** ," Ushi said in a voice tinged with strained hurt and anger.

"You're right, Ushi. I know I've been the biggest asshole ever to you, and once when you first came into my class, I didn't hate you all that much. To me, you were just real. Never tried to follow the crowd or kiss up to my popularity, imaginary popularity TBH. Really Ushi, I once thought you could've been the friend who'd ever see me for the true Ichi. I didn't really hate you like I thought I did. In the hospital, you were on my mind so much. You're special. You got what I was trying so hard to keep, if Lil' Slugger never hit me- I might have lost sight of you for good."

Hearing Ichi's words, Ushi believed him. Ushi never hated Ichi or thought he was a total jerk. Continuing to dwell on the stupid election and popularity was all crap. It was time to let all that animosity and resentment flow down the gutter. With teary eyes, Ushi nodded. "I'm sorry, Ichi. I can be such a dork sometimes."

"Ahhh, that's cool. Honestly, after school I'm a Manga and video game dork," Ichi said with a little smile and chuckle. "I understand why you stood up for me and my reputation when everyone in class got the photo of me bullying you, and I'm sorry Ushi. I honestly never meant to hurt you... my crazy half might have but the real me wouldn't dare."

"Why are you telling me all this? And why did you come up all the way to my house to tell me this stuff?"

"Because Ushi, I care about you. I care about you very much. I know how much being lonely and picked on has hurt you. I thought you wanted to trump me," Ichi admitted. "But, I'm here."

"I'm here for you, Ushi. I'm here for the evening... if you want me to stay."

Ushi looked perplexed as he gazed at Ichi, as though trying read between the lines and understand his real goal. "Ichi, what are you saying?"

"I'll just spell it out for you, Ushi. I came here tonight to give you my comfort, my friendship... and more, but only if you want that, too."

"You want to ... spend time with me?"

"Yes," Ichi answered, going to take a seat upon the couch. He was warming up nicely now, especially with the sudden topic of conversation. Ever since they had been recovering together in the local hospital following Lil' Slugger's attacks, Ichi and Ushi had bonded. A connection had formed between them and every time he was with Ushi, Ichi had felt sparks, as though they were destined to be together somehow. The ill wish Ichi had for Ushi a couple of weeks prior only seemed to drive Ichi's desire, not suppress it. Now he needed to know how Ushi felt. He braced herself, not really knowing what Ushi's reaction would be.

Ushi sunk down on the couch next to Ichi, gazing into his stunning brown eyes. "It's all been crazy since my family moved here and the attack. I don't know how I can..."

Softly Ichi pressed a fingertip to Ushi's lips to silence him. "I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want. I just want to hold you and comfort you..."

"I'm here for you, Ushi," Ichi spoke, wrapping his arms around Ushi and pulling him in close.

Going into Ichi's arms, Ushi laid his cheek against Ichi's shoulder. "I needed you, Ichi," he breathed. "I've been so alone, and I wished you were there."

"I'm here now," said Ichi as he caressed Ushi's dark hair. "You've been through so much _Badi_. I'm so sorry; it just isn't fair..."

Silent tears warm rolled from Ushi's eyes, wetting the cotton short-sleeve covering Ichi's shoulder. As Ushi cried, Ichi caressed his hair, whispering quiet, soothing words. After a good cry, Ushi felt better. He pulled back a fraction from Ichi, looking into his eyes. "Thank you for coming," he said softly. "I'm glad you're here..."

Tenderly Ichi brushed away Ushi's tears with his fingertips. "You look tired. How about you go lie down now? I'll hold you..." Ichi suggested.

"You just want to get me into bed with you," Ushi said with a small giggle.

"Maybe..." Ichi said with a little smirk. "But more than that, I just want you to feel better, Ushi. It hurts me to see you so sad and alone."

Ichi stood up, taking Ushi's hand and helping him up from the couch. Together, they walked into Ushi's bedroom. "It's kinda cold in here..." Ushi spoke, gazing at his huge, comfortable bed. It looked very inviting, and the thought of Ichi's arms around him made it even more amazing.

"I think I know how we can make it much warmer..." Ichi said in a murmur as he lead Ushi over to the bed.

As soon as Ushi sat down, Ichi kicked off his sneakers and slid into bed beside him. He reached for Ushi, drawing him into his arms. "What're we doing, Ichi?" Ushi whispered softly, looking into Ichi's beautiful eyes.

"What we've wanted to do for a long time but were scared to," Ichi said, his eyes daring Ushi to deny it.

Ushi just gave in, wrapping his arms around Ichi, raising his lips to Ichi's. He began kissing Ichi with a passion which warmed his blood, making him forget everything but Ichi's kiss. Moments later, Ichi began taking Ushi's clothing off, tossing all of it aside. The heat between them began to rise, as Ushi slid his hand under Ichi's shirt, caressing Ichi's stomach through the fabric of his shirt.

"Ushi," Ichi moaned into the kiss. He eased Ushi back on the bed, coming down on top of him. Their kisses became deeper and more erotic as Ichi eased off Ushi's big undies which had been his last article of clothing.

"Someone's extremely happy," Ichi said in a mischievous sexy voice, as he slid his hand in between Ushi's legs, finding his moist cock.

"Mmmm," Ushi moaned, feeling Ichi's exploring fingers gliding between his chubby thighs. He was actually throbbing with intense wanting need.

"Please, Ichi... Make me cum," Ushi pleaded.

"Ohhh I will, I promise. Just let me take off my clothes first _Badi_." Ichi stood up, shedding himself of his clothes. Soon they lay in a pile with Ushi's. In the glow of the lamplight, he gazed down at the beautiful boy lying there upon the bed.

"I've wanted you, Ushi ever since I started thinking about sex, and now finally I'm going to have you. Even when I hated you; I wanted you. Every bad name I called you in my head turned me on. I wanted to pin you to a wall... and punish you for all the simple ways you would piss me off back then. I wanted to make you pay," Ichi confessed.

"Really?" Ushi said, raising one eyebrow. "And now? What do you want to do with me now?"

"Tonight I want to make love to you. I want to hold you, kiss you, and make you forget for all the shitty things you've been through. And then if we're still cool, we can start all over and do it again... until the sun rises."

"Wow, I've barely slept the past two nights, so I'm not sure how long I'll last," said Ushi, feeling slight disappointment because Ichi had said earlier it was only for tonight. It would take more than one night to share all the kinky sweet things that Ushi longed to experience with Ichi.

"Well, we better get started then, sweet dumpling," Ichi spoke as he crawled into bed again, pressing his body to Ushi's.

Ushi wrapped his arms around Ichi, pulling him down to his body. The moment their flesh melded together, Ushi's cheeks went fives shades of red. It was as though he was dying for Ichi to love him. He wrapped a leg around Ichi, opening himself to him. They were kissing as Ichi slid a finger deeply into Ushi. It felt amazingly good as Ichi began fucking Ushi deeply with the finger.

"I want more," Ushi spoke as he broke away from Ichi's kiss.

"Then I'll give you more," Ichi quipped, beginning to spread kisses all over Ushi, starting at his sensitive neck and working his way down. A moment later, he traced Ushi's chubby stomach with his fingertips then took a big nipple in his mouth. Ushi cried out as Ichi suckled upon the tender warm flesh. Hearing Ushi's sounds of passion, Ichi spat onto his hand, covered his sock with spit and started to glide his cock into Ushi's warm hole.

"Ohhh that feels so good... please don't stop!" Ushi begged, arching his hips toward Ichi's questing cock.

Ichi peppered kisses down over Ushi's stomach, sipping softly at his sweet skin. Knowing what was coming next, Ushi opened his legs, urging Ichi to taste of his hot desire. Poised between Ushi's open legs, Ichi gently withdrew his cock. "I've always wanted to taste you, Ushi. I've dreamed of this," he admitted, gliding his tongue into Ushi's virgin center. Ichi began to taste Ushi as though he were enjoying a piece of cheesecake. Crying out in pleasure, Ushi began pulling at Ichi's brown hair. He clung to it tightly as though he would never let Ichi go. Feeling Ushi's passion skyrocket, Ichi began licking and teasing his hard-little cock.

"Please Yuichi... I need to cum!" Ushi cried out.

Ichi paused for a moment, looking up at Ushi with eyes dark with desire. "Alright, Ushi. Hold on tight, because it's gonna to be one wild ride."

Before Ushi could ask what Ichi had in mind, suddenly Ichi had inserted half of his long penis into Ushi's gushing hole. Ushi let out a soft scream, feeling Ichi begin to fuck him hard and deep with that awesome dick. "Ohhh yes! Yuichi, please!" Ushi exclaimed, clutching the bedsheets in his fists as the wild penetrations became more intense. Ichi continued to fuck Ushi deeply, watching the beautiful boy below him toss and cry out in ecstasy.

"Cum now, Ushi!" Ichi said with insistence. "I wanna feel you cum _Badi_!"

Every muscle in Ushi's body tightened as his boy pussy clamped down on Ichi's cock, and he began to cum. Ushi came so hard, spilling his juices onto Ichi's hand. "Awesome," Ichi murmured, watching as Ushi went over the edge.

A moment later he withdrew his cock, licking away Ushi's milky cum with his fingers. Ushi reached for Ichi, pulling him down beside him. A small smile was on Ushi's sweet face. "I'm sleepy..." he whispered.

"Ohhh no, you aren't going to sleep yet. I'm not done with you, Shogo." To prove his point, Ichi pressed her nakedness against Ushi's.

"Ichi, I think we're gonna need more than just one night," Ushi said quietly, gazing into Ichi's captivating brown eyes.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay for the rest of weekend then," Ichi said with a little sigh.

As Ushi slid his hand in between Ichi's legs and toyed with her cock, Ichi got another idea.

"Okay, how about after studying then?" he suggested. Ushi didn't answer as his lips melded to Ichi's.


End file.
